


Rio Isn't The Forgiving Type

by saucedo1997



Series: I See You Best. [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucedo1997/pseuds/saucedo1997
Summary: An outside look into this story





	Rio Isn't The Forgiving Type

Rio isn't the forgiving type. 

He knows this like he knows the sun will rise in the morning. He himself has punished those who have angered his boss in any way. 

Punishment is what he expects to hand out when they sneak into the suburban bitch's house. They'll get their money and then he'll put one in the bitch himself. Just everyday business. 

But then she starts to rant something about being 'not your usual murders' and PF Chang's. Really, she might be making a good case but he could care less. If Rio tells him to shoot her, he will. 

But Rio doesn't. 

And that's when shit really makes a turn into something weird. 

Because now his boss decides to go into a dealing with the three suburban moms. 

And yeah, he doesn't change much well not to the naked eye that is. But to him someone whose been around Rio for too long he can see that small changes. 

Number one is obvious they only ever sneak into the red heads house. And he always has them unload their guns before entering. She's got kids he says, not that he has to say Rio doesn't have to ever give them a reason for his actions. That's a sign in itself really the fact that Rio justifies his actions. 

He thinks the end of this weird partnership will come to an end when there short on cash. Rio is pretty livid he knows that one of the worst offenses that can be done to his boss is playing with his money. But still the whole way his boss acts after finding out has a very personal emotion to it. 

Watching him wave his gun in red's face is weird because he knows that gun isn't loaded so what's all this even for? He isn't going to kill her so what's he really doing this for? 

And then when he's told about all the 'fake business' shit and about the 'secret shopper'. He lets her handle it herself which just blows his mind because Rio isn't known for his patience. And then when she doesn't give him a name he does nothing he could easily order him to get a name out of her but nothing at all. That shit is mind blowing. 

See the thing is for as long as he's known Rio even before working for him, he has always known the man to have a temper that can be set off by anything. Shit just a week ago he had him stuff a guy in a dumpster for stepping on his shoe. 

Don't you see? These two men just don't add up. 

And then there forced to go into a shutdown which feels almost like a vacation to him personally. Which is very much needed, with the paranoia and the added stress of not knowing which Rio he will get that day well shits been rough. 

But even off duty his boss gives them a taste of weird. He calls him to ask if he knows of anyone who'll purchase a bunch of Botox. The answer is no he doesn't why would he? 

He knows Rio is a branching out kind of criminal but this is weird. And then he's offering to look into it. Rio's response? 

"Na I already told her no, forget it." 

Her? It doesn't take long to put it together really. Just adds more evidence to his case really his boss and the red head are? Well he isn't so sure really what they are. 

Boss and employee? 

Mentor and Mentee? 

Or 

Is his boss really hitting that? 

Na nope uh-uh if he were he wouldn't be as frustrated as he was right? And why would they even? Women like that don't sleep with guys that wave guns in their faces. 

Then again women like that don't wash money for a gang. 

He shoves all thoughts of this away, whatever there doing or not it isn't his business. 

But then Rio does something that only someone like Rio could thing as nothing more than a necessity and suddenly there no longer doing any business with the suburban moms. And there is a very angry looking mark on his boss's face that strangely resembles a key? 

And now there is an angry ass Rio for them to deal with. 

His men ask is they need to take care of the three. There's a definitive long pause before all they're given is a head shake. No. And that should be it but he knows that no way is it even close to the end. 

And he is right of course because come Friday morning there all being handcuffed and booked. Those who don't know much believe that the kid who was picked up by the FBI is to blame for this. Hell, he does as well, young kid like that will sing like a bird. 

One look at his boss though and he knows he's wrong, there all wrong. The look in Rio's face isn't one of betrayal by an underling. The look is of a man done wrong by a woman. 

He hopes for the redhead's sake she knows Rio isn't the forgiving type.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this.


End file.
